Antibiotics have become a mainstay of anti-microbial therapy, especially in treatment of bacterial infections. However, overuse of antibiotics has led to the emergence of drug-resistant bacteria due to antibiotic effectiveness and ease of access. The pathogenic bacteria that were initially sensitive to specific antibiotics are rapidly evolving to evade targeting by antibiotics. The development of a therapy that can combat the emergence of drug-resistant bacteria can assist in controlling the widespread evolution of pathogenic microbes.